These Hard Times
by softball4ever
Summary: The return of Percy and Annabeth to the Argo 2 was celebrated. However, no one anticipated the impact Tartarus had on them. No one anticipated the nightmares they would have to endure. One-shot of the first night back on the Argo 2.


A loud shriek pierced the night. Each of the demigods aboard the Argo 2 heard it even through multiple layers of walls. Leo was jerked out of his state of nodding off at the control panel of the Argo 2. Hazel and Frank were shocked out of the peaceful silence that had taken over their nightshift watch of the ship. Jason and Piper were shaken out of sleep and sat up quickly in their respective beds. Percy froze in his bed at the horrifying sound of his girlfriend's scream that he had become too acquainted with over the years.

A second muffled shriek sounded and everyone burst into action running to its source. Percy threw his covers off and shook off his fatigue; he hadn't gotten much rest since him and Annabeth escaped from Tartarus earlier today. He sprinted toward his door not even bothering to put on a shirt or change out of his pajama pants. He cursed his trembling hands that fumbled with the doorknob as he struggled to get to Annabeth. When Percy finally burst out of his room, he saw the rest of the crew coming out of their doors or running down the stairs in shock.

Hazel got to Annabeth's door first and threw it open. The crew crowded around the door, too scared to enter. Percy ended up at the back of the small crowd and what he saw broke his heart. Annabeth laid thrashing under her covers muttering incomprehensible phrases.

"Percy!" she suddenly moaned in a broken voice. "Where are you Percy? You said you would never leave me. Don't leave me!" She then jerked and let out another scream.

At the sound of her scream Percy was able to move again, as he had been paralyzed by the pain bursting through his chest. "Oh Annabeth." he muttered as he pushed between Piper and Hazel. He approached her bed hesitantly and sat beside her.

Percy shook her shoulder slightly in attempt to wake her. "Annabeth?" His voice came out shakier than he would have liked. After clearing his throat he tried again, "Annabeth, it's just a dream. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." He wiped the tears on her cheeks away with one and brushed her hair back from her sweaty forehead with the other. "Annabeth." He said with more force.

She jerked awake and sat straight up breathing hard. With wild eyes she looked around the room for a threat. Finally, her gaze landed on Percy and switched from being filled with panic to being filled with sorrow. She sobbed and threw her arms around Percy's chest, burrowing her face into his neck.

Percy stroked her hair and whispered soothing words to her. He quickly looked over the top of her head to their worried friends who were still gathered awkwardly in the doorway. He mouthed "I'll take care of it" to them and they reluctantly wandered away. Piper was the last to leave with a worried look at the girl she had become so close to. As she left, she softly closed the door behind the couple.

After a few minutes in Percy's arms, Annabeth's sobbing had subsided to sniffles. Percy slowly extracted her from his arms and looked lovingly at her tear splotched face. Her eyes held an intense pain that he wasn't sure would get better after the reached Athens to face their hardest battle yet. His heart lurched at the thought of losing this beautiful woman in front of him. Percy cupped Annabeth's cheek and leaned his forehead against hers. "I love you." He whispered. "Whatever lies ahead of us, we'll make it through together. You and me. I'll never leave your side again."

Annabeth managed a weak smile. She lightly pressed her lips to Percy's. "I love you too." She lay back down in her bed and scooted over to provide enough room for Percy. He slid under the covers and wrapped his arms around her, holding her as close as he could. She sighed into his chest and fell asleep knowing that at least for tonight, another nightmare would not haunt her.

The next morning Piper decided to check on Annabeth before heading up for breakfast. She opened the door a crack and smiled at what she saw. Annabeth lay half on top of Percy with her head on his chest. One of Percy's hands was lying on her hair and the other was grasping Annabeth's hand that lay on his chest. Piper knew that it would be hard, but together Percy and Annabeth could make it through the horrors they had seen on their journey through Tartarus.


End file.
